Robotic surgical systems have been used in minimally invasive medical procedures. Some robotic surgical systems include a console supporting a surgical robotic arm and a surgical instrument, having at least one end effector (e.g., forceps or a grasping tool), mounted to the robotic arm. The robotic arm provides mechanical power to the surgical instrument for its operation and movement. Each robotic arm may include an instrument drive unit that is operatively connected to the surgical instrument.
Manually-operated surgical instruments often include a handle assembly for actuating the functions of the surgical instrument. However, when using a robotic surgical system, no handle assembly is typically present to actuate the functions of the end effector. Accordingly, to use each unique surgical instrument with a robotic surgical system, an instrument drive unit is used to interface with the selected surgical instrument to drive operations of the surgical instrument.